Koyomi Kanna
Koyomi Kanna (神那 こよみ, ''Kanna ''Koyomi) is one of the many females belonging to Akira's Group. Appearance Personality Chronology Argentavis arc Kanako Oomori, Yuki Sakuma, Koyomi and Shizuka Hatsuse were cooking by the Campfire when Rion Akagami, Shirou Mariya and Akira Sengoku stopped by. An Argentavis attacked Ryouichi Suzuki and took off. Back on the camp, Shirou explained to the group what Argentavis is and does. Koyomi and the others yelled that the Argentavis might come back and hunt them. She reminded everyone that they need to go out and get fresh water every day. Shirou suggested to form a group each. She and Tadashi Katou formed a pair. Later that afternoon the Argentavis came with a flock. Luckly Tadashi caught her when she accidently fell from her feet. The Argentavises rampaged the camp and the people were fleeing in all direction. The group was stunned when Akira annouced the Argentavises to come and get him. Because of Akira's scarifice, Ken Tanaka, Shinji Gotou, Katou and Shuu Hikime led an counterattack. The rest of the group joined in and by before night the Argentavises left the camp. The next morning Ken, Murata and Matsushita were found dead. They examed their bodies but couldn't find the cause of their deaths. The group resumed their daily routine. Later on Takao Sugimasa was found dead also. While the boys were digging graves for their friends, Koyomi, Sanae Kashiwagi and Yuki took over their duties. Koyomi and the others heard Shirou's order to head toward the river. Shinji and Koyomi looked scare as Shirou explained the Ancient Ticks. After Shirou's explanation about Ancient Ticks, she and the others quickly washed up their bodies. Another wave of Argentavis was heading toward them. The group started to panic. Shinji and Tadashi were in the defense as Koyomi helped Shizuka up. Maya Miyauchi killed an Argentavis and the rest of the flock flew away. They had to leave the camp because it is infested by Ancient Ticks. Shinji, Tadashi, Koyomi and some girl lit their Torch by Akira's order. The group watched as the camp burned to the ground. Akira's Group set their course heading toward the mountain. During the trek through the jungle Ai Shioya walked ahead of Koyomi. At night Koyomi and the other girls listened to Rei Ooguro's tales of guys. Koyomi now knew that Ryouichi is telling them lies. Rei filled the girls with more lies. Together with Miki Imazono and Kanna were tasting some fruits and talked about not having to starve on The Island. Cursed Mountain arc Akira's Group had been walking for two days. The group started to talk how the island looks like after they reach the top of the mountain. Many people gave their point of views. Koyomi just listened to the many theories. The next day Akira's Group reached the bottom of the mountain. Koyomi and the others were prepped up to climb. Some object rolled down the mountain and landed behind a bush. It turned out to be a former student. Shinji, Kazunari Murayama, Shizuka, Ryouichi, Sanae and Koyomi were debatting who or what caused it and the possiblity there are still people up there. The group resumed their course toward the top. Halfway to the top, Koyomi and Yuki found the wind has gotten stronger and a little colder. Next to a rock slide the group found an Student Handbook that belongs to Noriaki Matsuki. A bit further up, they found Nagatsuka barely alive. He warned them not to climb any further. At a steep slope Koyomi and Maya climbed up together. While on the top, Shizuka, Asuka Takahashi and Koyomi ate some fruits they pick at the bottom of the mountain. At night Tooru Rinzai suggested they settle for the night. The next morning almost everyone had trouble moving around and breathing. Asuka, Koyomi and Kako Tsuji were lying sick next to each other. (TBC 57_10) Mami the Clairvoyant arc Gigantopithecus arc Obelisk arc Animal Battle arc Pyramid arc Failed Experiment arc Showdown arc Operation arc Tower of Death arc Quotes Trivia *Although Koyomi is part of Takashi's Group from the start, she wasn't really seen until in chapter 49, in the background. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Akira's Group Category:Takashi's Group